Rock Lobster
|damage = 56.25-90 |walkSpeed = 2 |spawnCode = "rocky" |spawnFrom = |specialAbility = Can camouflage which absorbs 95% damage, passively regenerates health. Eats minerals from the ground. |drops = × 2, , × 2}} Rock Lobsters are neutral Mobs found in Caves. They eat all minerals except for Marble, all of which can be given to them to befriend them. They grow over time, slowly regenerate their health, and come in a variety of colors. They are also immune to the freezing effect of the Ice Staff. When killed, they shatter and drop Meat, Rocks, and Flint. They can be found in the Rocky Plains Biome. Behavior Rock Lobsters are slow-moving and live in herds. They repopulate and grow over time every 4 days; while they do so, their size, Health, and damage output increase. They roam around looking for Rocks and Flint to eat, only fighting when they are provoked. When attacked, Rock Lobsters hide by mimicking large stones. While hiding, their stone shells absorb 95% of damage. Like Pigs, Rock Lobsters can be convinced to follow and fight for the character when given any minerals such as Rocks, Flint, Gold Nuggets, or any Gems; however, they only follow for about 3 minutes (6 segments) per item (the "elemental" value of the item does not factor in to this). Each additional elemental item fed to the Rock Lobster will increase the loyalty time by another 6 segments, up to a maximum of 40 segments, or 2.5 days (same as Pigs). Rock Lobsters will go to sleep after spending 2 days awake. A sleeping Rock Lobster will awaken after half a day asleep. Time of day or darkness level does not factor into their sleeping habits. A Rock Lobster may also be put to sleep with the Pan Flute or with three Sleep Darts. The Rock Lobster regenerates 10 HP per second, while in camouflage. Hunting Rock Lobsters have high health and protect themselves from damage. They also live in herds and will defend each other when necessary. Additionally, their health slowly regenerates. All of this taken together means that Rock Lobsters are very difficult to kill. When possible, it's a good idea to separate one from the group before fighting it, or use ranged weapons since they are slow-moving, which allows for multiple hits in a short time. Also an effective way to kill the Rock Lobster is to kite: hit it and run out of its range before it can hit back. It is also noted that while a Rock Lobster is sleeping, one can kill it with Gunpowder or Slurtle Slime, as once lit, those explosives will deal large amounts of damage to groups of sleeping Rock Lobsters, and they will not wake up and aggro the player. 9 Gunpowder can easily take out a fully grown Rock Lobster. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Rock Lobsters and their offspring when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Rock Lobsters take 3 Sleep Darts to be put to sleep. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Rock Lobsters cannot be brought to the surface. Tips * Rock Lobsters can take out giants with little to no effort. Having high health and damage, regenerative abilities, and immunity to fire and ice, they are a good solution to any boss in the game, especially the Ancient Guardian. * A group of Rock Lobsters can easily take out a herd of mating Beefalo if left unsupervised. However, one or two Rock Lobsters will easily be stopped by a large herd, as they will be hit too often to come out of hiding. * Another above-ground use for these creatures is against hound attacks. By using this guide, the player can easily defend against hounds. If hiding fails, simply run around the pen and let the hounds aggro onto the lobsters. * After the April 27, 2015 Update not only was their overpopulation problem fixed, but also now if brought on overworld, as soon as they stop following the player, they'll wander towards the closest Rocky Biome and will stay in its borders (like how beefalo tend to search for Savanna). This can be used to create a contained environment for them to use against hounds and bosses. * A Dragonfly will kill Rock Lobsters within a few hits, and her AoE attack is particularly devastating. While this makes Rock Lobsters unreliable in a fight against the giant, a player can use a Dragonfly to quickly reduce their Rock Lobster numbers in the event of overpopulation. * When directing Rock Lobster followers to attack a target, one should be careful not to accidentally click on one of the Rock Lobsters themselves or else they (and any other Rock Lobsters in the vicinity) will start to fight each other and could end up in a nearly endless brawl, unable to be controlled or attack hostile mobs. Trivia * Rock Lobsters were added into the game during the It's Not a Rock! update. * Rock Lobsters may have been inspired by the actual rock lobster, although this version is a lobster with a shell made out of rock. Rock Lobsters have one large claw and one small one, a trait similar to that of fiddler crabs. * Rock Lobsters may have also been inspired by the B-52's song "Rock Lobster". * Unlike other neutral followers such as Pigs, Rock Lobsters will not attack Webber or Wortox on sight. However, Webber's allied Spiders will attack the Rock Lobsters and vice-versa. * It takes 40 days for a Rock Lobster to reach its maximum size, health, and attack power. * Rock Lobsters drop meat when killed, indicating that their stone-like exoskeleton is merely a shell and are organic creatures instead of living rock or silicon-based lifeform. This is further supported by Wickerbottom saying their carapace is made out of stone. * Maxwell mentions how he banished the Rock Lobsters to the caves for a reason, implying they once lived on the surface. * Prior to the April 27, 2015 Bugfix, Rock Lobsters on the Surface would breed uncontrollably and eventually fill the entire world. * The Rock Lobster's spawncode might be referencing the popular movie series Rocky. * Rock Lobster's appearance might have been inspired by the Garthim, from the film The Dark Crystal. Bugs * If the character befriends a Rock Lobster and several Spiders start to attack the character, the Rock Lobster will only attack the first Spider and not all of them. * If a character enters or leaves a cave with Rock Lobsters as followers, the Rock Lobsters may disappear. * If the player attacks a hidden Rock Lobster with a ranged weapon, it will come out of hiding and then be passive to any following melee attacks for a while without hiding. * In the Shipwrecked DLC, Rock Lobsters can occasionally follow the player through the Seaworthy. Due to the way a Rock Lobster herd relocate its home point, they are limited to the island on which the Seaworthy is located. When brought to other islands using tools such as the Telelocator Staff, they will always try to find a way back back to the Seaworthy. Gallery Rock Lobsters four.jpg|Four Rock Lobsters, one of which is hiding. LittleRocky.png|Wilson with a small Rock Lobster. Fully Grown Rocky.png|Wilson and a fully grown Rock Lobster. Run.png|Wilson being attacked by a full-sized Rock Lobster. Rock Lobsters Spider Queen.jpg|Fully-grown Rock Lobsters overpowering a Spider Queen. Notice the size difference. At war.png|Rock Lobsters fighting each other. Rocky Sleep.png|A Rock Lobster sleeping. Rocky Dead.png|A dead Rock Lobster. rock lobster eating flint.jpg|Rock Lobster eating Flint. Rock Lobster Army Slaughter Tentacles.png|Befriended Lobsters fighting in a Reed Tentacle Trap. It's not a rock.png|Rock Lobster featured in the It's not a rock! poster. Rock Lobster Bugfix Poster.jpg|A scared Rock Lobster in the poster for the April 27, 2015 update. 20170627231443_1.jpg|A Rock Lobster spawned outside the map. Art Stream 29 Rock Lobster.png|A Rock Lobster as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 29. ru:Шляпа бифало pl:Skalny homar Category:Animals Category:Mobs Category:Cave Creatures Category:Followers Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Hiders Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Non-Flammable Category:Don't Starve Together